


Ice Cream Comforts

by orphan_account



Series: Fatlock Oneshots [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Arguments, Belly Kink, Bloating, Domestic Fluff, Fights, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, belly kisses, belly play, chubby Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a fight with Sebastian, Jim comforts himself with ice cream.





	Ice Cream Comforts

The freezer door slammed as Jim pulled out a tub of ice cream, eyes red and puffy. He walked over to the kitchen table and he dropped the ice cream onto it, a spoon next to it. He sat down in the chair, pulling off the lid, then the plastic lining.

 

He spooned a bite of the mint chocolate ice cream into his mouth, tears bubbling in his eyes. He blinked the tears away, taking another bite. Sebastian and he had gotten in a terrible fight, and Sebastian had walked out. Sebastian never walked out. Sebastian always stayed, no matter how bad the fight was. But this time he left, a string of curse words escaping his mouth as he did. Another bite. That had been four hours ago, and he still hadn’t come home. Another bite.

 

Jim felt a tear drip down his face, and he quickly wiped it away, frowning. He couldn’t cry. He had already done enough of that. He was stronger than that. Another bite. He was Jim Moriarty, he wouldn’t cry. Another two bites. If Sebastian didn’t come home, well...He could handle it. He could. Another bite.

 

He sniffled, rubbing at his cheek where Sebastian had punched him. Granted, he had punched Sebastian first, but still. Another bite. He took in a shuddering breath, feeling cold and alone. Another bite.

 

“Fucking bastard...” He muttered under his breath, spooning more ice cream into his mouth. One more bite. Two. Three. Four. Five. He sighed, glancing over at his phone. Another bite. He reached over to it, fumbling with it in his hands for a second. Another bite. Another. The ice cream was over half way eaten. He unlocked the phone, clicking the phone symbol. Another bite. His stomach was cold and heavy by now, and slightly swollen. He didn’t notice, taking another bite as he debated on calling Sebastian.

 

He pressed call with his eyes closed, nerves on edge. Another two bites. The phone rang, calling out. He let out a sigh, and waited, hoping, for Sebastian to pick up. Another bite.

 

“What do you want, Jim?” He heard Sebastian’s gruff voice and he shuddered, tears pooling in his eyes. Another bite. He sniffled, wiping his nose on his arm.

 

“Come—Come home. Please.” His voice cracked as he said please, tears threatening to fall down his face. Another bite. He grimaced, why was he crying? Another bite. He heard Sebastian sigh, and the sound of something—a bed, bed sheets—rustling.

 

He heard clothings shifting and footfalls, and then Sebastian spoke, “I’m on my way, kitten. I’m sorry I walked out, I—I love you.” The line went dead, and Jim let out a sob, a hand flying to his mouth. He wiped away his tears, looking down at his ice cream. It was empty, he groaned, and looked down at himself, his belly heavy in his lap, sore and cold. He winced as he stood up, arms holding his belly as he walked towards the garbage, tossing the empty container away. He scoffed as he looked at himself, he was disgusting, eating a whole gallon of ice cream in less than 30 minutes. Who did that?

 

He sat back down at the island, placing his head on the counter, his eyes focusing on nothing in particular. He sat and waited, and waited, and waited for Sebastian, listening to each noise, hoping it meant his Sebby was home. Then he heard the door opening, and the sound of footsteps coming up the hall. He smiled, waiting for Sebastian to come into the kitchen.

 

“Jim? I’m home.” He heard Sebastian call. “I’m in the kitchen.” He croaked, throat sore from crying. He heard Sebastian walk towards him, and he grinned.

 

“Hey kitten, i’m so sorry about earlier.” Sebastian said as he walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around Jim’s waist. Jim froze in the embrace, hoping Sebastian wouldn’t feel his clearly bloated middle. Sebastian chuckled, tugging Jim out of the chair, turning him around to face him. Jim looked at the ground, frowning when Sebastian nudged his head up, a sweet smile on his face as his other hand pressed flat against Jim’s belly.

 

“Looks like someone missed me.” He smirked, fingers toying with the edge of the shirt. Jim blushed and shook his head, crossing his arms across his chest.

 

“Shut up, Bastian.” He muttered as Sebastian pushed his shirt up over his bloated tummy, and knelt down. He huffed, rolling his eyes in annoyance, but allowed an amused smile to paint his face.

 

“What in God’s name _are_ you doing, Tiger? Are you—“ He cut himself off as Sebastian started pressing warm kisses to his belly, eyes closed. He wrapped his fingers into Sebastian’s hair, smiling down at his Sebby.

 

“Mmmm....Love you, Bastian. Now stand up and give me a proper kiss.”


End file.
